


One Safe Place

by bergann



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Ficathon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergann/pseuds/bergann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Michael knows it is dangerous working with Victor, and even more dangerous bringing him into other aspects of his life. </i> for the <a href="http://sinandmisery.livejournal.com/64946.html">Finish It All Off</a> ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Safe Place

Michael knows it is dangerous working with Victor, and even more dangerous bringing him into other aspects of his life.

It doesn't stop him though.

See, sleeping with an agent you're working with is bad. Sleeping with the agent assigned to 'handle' you? That's even worse.

But sometimes, it just happens.

When he opens his eyes, his first thought is that he'd be happier blind when it comes to looking at that shirt. The second is that he must be slipping after the explosion, because he did not see that blow coming _at all_. The third thought is the realization of who he knows who'd wear a shirt like that, and it's enough to make him try to sit up.

Not a great idea if you've just been hit over the head with a pipe.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that for a while if I were you," Victor says, and Michael must've been hit over the head harder than he thought, because Victor sounds almost sympathetic. "I may have been expecting more resistance than you ended up giving. What's up with that?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Ever since you and your boss tried to blow me up, I've been a little off my game."

Victor throws a pack of ice from his fridge at him. Michael may be a bit dizzy, but his reflexes are fully-functioning again. "About that - I may need your help."

Michael grits his teeth together in what could have been a grin and puts the ice to his head.

As it turns out, Victor really does need help. Carla is more serious about cleaning out her house than Michael had thought, and apparently Victor is next in line.

"Why?" Michael asks, and means _why should I help you?_ and _why haven't I shot you yet?_ and _why aren't you in her good graces anymore?_ He's pretty sure Victor hears all three, loud and clear.

"I was against getting rid of you," Victor says casually, licking his spoon completely free of yoghurt. If they'd been in any other business, Michael might've been impressed with the ease Victor is fitting himself into Michael's new place. "I thought you had potential. We disagreed. I sent a warning."

Michael remembers Victor's phone vibrating while he was talking to Sam, something he'd later thought was just in his head. "You went against Carla's orders."

Victor just stares at him silently and eats more yoghurt. Michael sighs and puts the ice down long enough to get his own, careful to never turn his back on Victor.

"So what do you say, Michael. Feel like taking me on as a client?"

"No," Michael says certainly because Victor is crazy and a client who is crazy is not as dangerous as a client who's stupid, but it's close.

Victor just grins like he'd said yes anyway.

*

 

"Hey Michael, I picked up that juice you said you wanted." Sam's voice reaches them before Sam does. "Although I don't think it's the one you wanted. I kind of forgot the brand, so I just bought the one I thought I'd seen in your refrigerator at some point. But hey, if you don't want it, I'll take it and you can do your own grocery shopping, how about -- Michael. Is this--?"

"Hi Sam," Victor says, "We haven't met. I'm Michael's _friend_ Victor. Here, I'll help you with the juice."

Sam hands it over, looking lost for words, and Michael thinks that's a first. Though it's understandable - Michael is pretty freaked out too. "Michael, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Sam," Michael agrees, as he places the nearly melted pack of ice on the kitchen table and keeps an eye on Victor as they walk a couple of feet away.

"Why is Carla's Victor in your new apartment?" Sam asks and looks seriously disturbed. "No, scratch that, why is he in your apartment still _alive_?"

"He blindsided me with a pipe when I got back. Told me he needed me for a job."

"You let him _stay_? Mikey, this guy helped try to kill you. He's part of the reason you're still burned."

Michael's still not sure why he's letting Victor stick around either. "I patted him down, Sam. Took every potential harmful thing on his body and hid it."

"But you're letting me stay behind with the cutlery?" Victor calls over, bemused. "Michael, really."

Sam drags Michael further away. "So, what's his case?"

"Protection. Removal of the problem." Sam stares at him. "Payment is cash and information."

"Right," Sam says after a moment. "Do you even know if the information is good, Mikey?"

"I don't, which is why I need you to ask around and see if it is," Michael says and hands a piece of paper to Sam.

Sam glances down at the paper and whistles. "It might take some time, Mikey."

"We'll be here a while," Michael answers and Sam nods.

"Okay then. You know my doubts."

"I do."

"Good." Sam glances back at Victor. "Fey sees him, she's going to shoot first."

"I know, Sam."

"She'll probably shoot you after in the leg or shoulder."

"I know, Sam."

"I'll ask Fey to stay with Madison a bit, then?"

"Yeah, thanks Sam."

*

 

"So," Victor says, only half an hour after Sam's left. "What do you do all day?"

Michael glares at him. "Am I keeping you from something?"

"Just a question, Michael," Victor reproaches and sighs dramatically before snatching the book Michael's reading from his hands.

Sam better be quick, or Michael will kill Victor no matter what information the man has to offer.

*

 

"Grey's Anatomy. Interesting." Victor stretches next to him.

"Victor."

"Nothing, _Mikey_. Just interesting."

It's going to go swimmingly well, Michael can tell already. At least Michael's the only one armed.

After two days, Victor has a black eye and Michael a swollen lip, but things are actually a bit better between the two of them. Sam still hasn't made contact, and Michael really doesn't like hiding out with no communication allowed. He's usually better at this, except usually he doesn't have Victor hanging around.

"Go fish," Michael says and Victor flips him off as he reaches for a new card.

"I have to say Michael, had I known hiding from Carla was going to be this easy I probably wouldn't have sought you out at all."

"I'm just lucky that way," Michael drawls and asks for sevens. Victor hands him two.

"How about eights?" Victor's tone is deceptively casual. "So, I was thinking, to pass the rest of the time while we wait for your dear friend Sam, I think we should sleep together. The card games are cute and everything, but I'm another 'go fish' away from doing bodily harm to you." Victor pauses, looks at Michael and smirks. "Or well, doing _something_ bodily to you."

Michael eyes Victor for a moment, and really, sleeping with an agent assigned to your case that you're now helping is such a bad idea. Except Michael's been still for two weeks, he's pretty sure trying to take care of Carla will kill him - and if not him, then at least someone.

"Go fish."


End file.
